1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hook and loop fastener otherwise known as a velvet clasp fastener comprising two layers of fabric which are releasably engageable with each other. One of the fabric layers carries hook-shaped or male elements engageable with loop or female elements on the other fabric layer. The present invention is more specifically concerned with such hook and loop fasteners which comprise a warp-knit support tape carrying thereon a multiplicity of pile-loop elements and engageable with its mating hook-carrying tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical hook and loop fastener having a warp-knit support tape structure is known, as for example disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 57-381, in which threads are formed into pile-loops by lateral lapping over every other wale on the tape, the pile-loops being anchored in place with their leg portions knitted into chain stitches of a foundation web.
Such prior art fastener has a drawback in that due to pile-loops being formed by lapping over every other wale, the interstices of the web in between the pile and the foundation become coarse and weak so that the pile is prone to shift out of position and to get sometimes pulled off.